Jinpachi
How Jinpachi joined the Tourney Jinpachi was once a renowned martial arts master, famous throughout the world. However, after being betrayed by his son Heihachi he lost the Mishima Zaibatsu and faded into obscurity. As Heihachi began to steer the Mishima Zaibatsu into the military industry, Jinpachi plotted a coup d'etat but failed and was imprisoned in an underground prison. For decades Jinpachi endured until, after a tremor, the prison seal restraining him weakened. Jinpachi, filled with inhuman strength, unleashed all of his power and broke free. Character Select Screen Animation Jinpachi shields himself then spreads himself apart saying "Put an end to my misery!". Special Attacks Enma's Fury (Neutral) Jinpachi says "I'll burn you alive!" and fires a "line-filling" demonic inferno attack that can't be blocked by using a shield, but it can dodged by jumping twice. The opponent's Star KO scream will be heard if the fireball is accurate enough. Hell Axle (Side) Jinpachi jumps forward and does two kicks. Super Dragon Uppercut (Up) Jinpachi performs a Dragon Uppercut and jumps very high. Geta Stomp (Down) Jinpachi heavily stomps the ground. Enma's Inferno (Hyper Smash) Jinpachi says "Disappear, you CUR!!" and fires five "line-filling" demonic inferno attacks that can't be blocked by using a shield, but it can dodged by jumping twice. The opponent's Star KO scream will be heard if any of the fireballs are accurate enough. Enma's Catastrophe (Final Smash) Jinpachi says "Nowhere to run!" and fires a "line-filling" demonic inferno attack that can't be blocked by using a shield or by jumping twice. The opponent's Star KO scream will be heard when the fireball hits. Victory Animations #Jinpachi spreads his arms out to his sides and roars. #Jinpachi extends his right arm towards the screen and says "DIE!". #Jinpachi crosses his right arm over his left arm, while stomping on the ground, all the while saying "My goal is complete!". On-Screen Appearance Jinpachi teleports to his start point and says "Welcome to your grave!". Special Quotes *Let's go, old friend! (When paired with Wang during a Team Battle) *Kazuya... (When paired with Kazuya during a Team Battle) *Why must I be paired with the likes of you??? (When paired with Heihachi during a Team Battle) *Wang, bring me peace. (When fighting Wang) *Jin... If I cannot help you, what will? (When fighting Jin) *Don't lose yourself, Kazuya! (When fighting Kazuya) *Heihachi! I will punish you once and for all! (When fighting Heihachi) Snake's Codec Conversation :Snake: "This is Snake." :Wang Jinrei: "Ah, Mr. Solid Snake. I'm Wang Jinrei, that old man possesed by a devil is my old friend, Jinpachi Mishima." :Snake: "Did you spend time together as friends?" :Wang Jinrei: "Rarely, in fact, Jinpachi is Heihachi's father. And the first Mishima Zaibatsu head. Knowing him to be too honorable, Heihachi took the Zaibatsu from his father by force. I feared him dead..." :Snake: "That was rectified later, you know." :Wang Jinrei: "A demon spirit took over him and possessed, Jinpachi held the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 to find someone who can save him from the spirit. Even if it means killing him. As long as he is possessed, Jinpachi is a more deadlier fighter than he was in his previous life. You might have to kill Jinpachi, for I do not have the courage to." Trivia *Jinpachi's Tekken Tag 2 voice actor was originally going to be Jinpachi's Japanese voice actor until he passed away, therefore he received Nightmare's Japanese voice actor from Soul Calibur III. *When Jinpachi was confirmed for the game, his best friend, Wang Jinrei, was added to the roster as well. *Jinpachi's Japanese voice actor is the same as Dr. Eggman and Hamm's Japanese voice actor due to Takeshi Aono's death (and more recently, Chikao Otsuka's death). *Jinpachi's English voice actor is the same as Shadow, Meng Huo, Ujutsu, and Xiahou Dun's English voice actor. *The rival of Jinpachi Mishima in the first game is Nightmare. In the sequel, his rival is Mizuki Rashojin. For both games, Sgt. John Rawlins is the second rival of Jinpachi Mishima. Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Tekken characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney